Dangeroulsy in love
by legolasgurl14
Summary: Serena is in love but not with Darien. This is my first fanfiction. Please R
1. Our new students

Chapter 1  
  
Our new student  
  
Oh Darien! as she was dreaming about there wedding! How I love you so much. (with drool coming down from her mouth on to the pillow) I love you so much.   
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"AAAAAAAAH!" yelled Serena as she fell off the bed on to the floor kissing the pillow.   
  
Serena get up it time for School. You already are late. You have to walk Rini to School. Serene get up.  
  
Why me! Serena asked her self. As she started coming downstairs she hurry and grab something to eat.  
  
  
  
Good morning Serena! said Rini as she was eating her breakfast.  
  
"Serena you look horrible! What happen to you last night" said Serene Dad as he was reading the news papers. You must have study your self to deaf.  
  
"Aw! Poor Serena" said Serena mom as she was cook the breakfast.  
  
"No. She didn't" said Rini as she was making faces at Serena. "She was reading comics all last night. I tried to make her study that when she kick me out her room. Don't you remember!"  
  
"That it Serena you will starts studying more. Why can't you be like Rini. She has A's all in her class. We will find you a tutor! You will started study from now on. No more going over friends house. You come straight home and study" said Serena mom as she point the spatula at her face.  
  
"But I can study over Amy house." said Serene as she said desperately  
  
"No! Serena. Now go to school and learn something there!"   
  
"But Mom.......................!" said Serena as she was wiping over the kitchen table.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Fine then said Serene as she mumble her way throughout the door. As Serena walked to school still thought about what her mother said then evil came.  
  
"Wait you forget your math book!" said Rini as she was walking up the street with her Luna ball.  
  
"Leave me along you little brat! You got me in trouble. Now I have to have a tutor. All because of you."  
  
"Well I was just trying to help. You are to be cousin not my mom". said Rini as she had made a face then ran.   
  
"Agggrrrrhhh". As anger grew inside Serena she looked ahead as seen a boy walking by himself. She looked back and Rini was gone. As she turn back around. The boy was still in front of her.  
  
He had long purple hair with a coat that said Capsule Corp. He had very beautiful blue eyes and he was walking with a little girl. That was half his age. As the little girl ran off and the young boy walking to her school.  
  
"Hey Serena. What are you doing after school asked Molly."  
  
"Um........ Well my mom gotten me a study guide said Serena as she was already embarrassed."  
  
Sorry about that because me and Melvin was going to the arcade and I knew you just want to go. They have the updated version of Sailor V. Just came in today. Well tough luck said Molly as she turned back around in her seat.  
  
"Great, my life can't get any worse than this!"  
  
Class get together. I have an announcement to make. Class be QUITE. We have a new students in which I'm proud to say that the president of Capsule Crop grandson Trunks Briefs is in our school and in our class. ( the class had gasped especially the girls). As he walked in the class Serena could do nothing but look to her if felt as thought she had walked in heaven.  
  
"Hello" said Trunks as he looked around the room and him and Serena had a eye contact.  
  
"Well Mr. Briefs you can sit behind Serena".  
  
As Serena raised her hand and Trunks walked behind her. She could smell the cologne off him as if it was new. He took his sit behind Serena and class had started. At first no one said nothing for a while then that when Trunks introduce himself.  
  
"Hello my name is Trunks what yours!" said Trunks with his raspy voice. Serena gulped as she wanted to say her name but....  
  
"Her name is Serena!" said Molly as she turned around from her seat just to answers the question that Serena couldn't do.  
  
"Serena, Cool! said Trunks as she laid back in her chair."  
  
As class need and lunch began. Trunks had allot of girls at his table trying to know him more.  
  
Don't worry about it Serena! You'll get a chance to talk him. Don't let those girls fool you. Look his going to dumped his food. Go and talk to him."  
  
"Well from what I know" said Melvin from out of no where, "he a smart pants maybe even smarter than Amy. He went to the private school."  
  
"Which?"  
  
"Yamaguchi Private school".  
  
"WHAT! That the school for rich kids and really I mean really smart kids. you have to have at least a 4.0. How did he get into there!"  
  
He gotten transferred to here because he wanted to be closer to home. He would have gone to collage but he turn down the offer. Plus he is also an world time champion in the marshal arts tournament.  
  
"Well that good enough Serena go for it!"  
  
"OK......OK here I go".  
  
Molly had pushed Serena over to Trunks which made Serene lead against his chest as he turn around.  
  
"Whoa. Are you OK? Said Trunks."  
  
"Yeah.................. I'm fine ha ! said Serena. Serene knew to her self she had no chance to get him."  
  
"Good I almost thought you had gotten hurt."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. ( there is no hope I'm already in the hole)"  
  
"Well Serena can I ask you a question since you are the only person I know here."  
  
"Yeah sure no problem! ( hope he ask me out)"  
  
" Can shows where my classes are? "  
  
"Sure! as Serena and Trunks were walking down the hall they bump into Mina, Amy and Lita".  
  
"Mina, Amy and Lita this is Trunks. Trunks Lita and Amy, Mina".  
  
"Well it nice to meet all of you".  
  
"Wait are you Capsule Crop president grandson!"  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Can I have your autograph".  
  
Um I guess so said Trunks as he stared to blush. Well I have to go Serena. I guess I catch you sometime later as he smile then walked away.  
  
"Bye".   
  
"Bye Trunks".  
  
"He a real hottie said Lita! I wonder do her have a girlfriend. said Mina her eyes sparkle.''  
  
I can see him and him now as Lita and Mina were dreaming about there lives with Trunks. School was over and they meet a Raye house expect Serena who was somewhere else.  
  
"OK. Guys we have to have a plan. What ever that energy is doing we have to stop it. There been killing going recently."   
  
"OK. I say we followed that energy and take it down said Lita."  
  
"Wait there could be 2 energy do you think it is..............."  
  
"No. Maybe somebody new".  
  
( Serena had walked in Raye room)  
  
"Serena were you we had a meeting 3:00 and 4:00 said Lita. I hope you weren't doing what I think you were doing were you. Please tell me you weren't the sweet shop again."  
  
"Yep she was and me late to the meeting. It's all her fault."  
  
"Um....maybe and maybe not".  
  
"Serena you have to be more serious. Raye has a bad vibe about something."  
  
" Something I never felt before. I don't know if we can handle this guys. This energy I feeling it's like what we felt before. We better be on the look out encase anything happens. Keep your eyes open for anything."  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
"Heah guys have you seen the comic for this week! It totally funny."  
  
"Serena you have to be more serious. I can't believe your not taking this serious. This energy I'm feeling can changed it at anytime."  
  
"OK....OK. I have it all under control."   
  
"You are Luna that Serena is Sailor Moon and Queen Serenity."  
  
"Yes I'm sure but looks can be deceiving."  
  
As the meeting was over and Serena walk home as she went home she was already in trouble.  
  
SERENA WHERE WERE YOU.  
  
"..............."  
  
"SERENA!"  
  
`...................."  
  
"Your tutor has been here for 2hours.He had left. but next time I want you to come straight home. You grounded. For 2 weeks. No sweets".  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Not unlit you come straight home".  
  
"OK................ OK............ but don't take away my friends".  
  
OK. OK. for 2 days. My last chance.  
  
"Thanks......thanks". Mom for everything.  
  
All right now brush your teeth and take your bath.  
  
As Serena was taking her bath she at there in the water thinking about her day but one thing can't get out her mind. Trunks. What was something about him that she couldn't get out his mind.   
  
Wait I have Darien! but Trunks is kinda cute then........his eyes are ................ Well I'm not worry about. Darien is my only one true love. As Serena dip her head in the water then came back up Rini pop up.  
  
"RINI!"  
  
"Who Trunks?"  
  
"GET OUT !"  
  
"NO". Not unless you tell me what going on.  
  
"NEVER". Said Serena as she drown Rini in the tub. Now go back where you came from you little brat.  
  
"Fine then but I'll will fine out" said Rini as she gotten up out of the tub.  
  
As the night came Serena laid in her bed and thought about it all night. about Trunks.  
  
As the next day arrive as usually Serena wake up with dull on her pillow and her lying on the floor. As she ran out the house with licking her tough at Rini she meet him again.  
  
"Trunks hey wait up!"   
  
"Ugh! Oh hi Serena."  
  
"Hey! Trunks ( great now he has a cute face oh god why me!) So do you have all your classes."  
  
"Yeah I think so. All expect weight training."  
  
( weight training what the hell)  
  
"Yeah that all. Well what are you doing after school."  
  
"Well have a tutor, after school then I go over Raye house."  
  
"Cool. Who your tutor?"  
  
"I don't know some nerd."  
  
( laughed)  
  
"Hun."  
  
"Sorry but you seem kinda cool. All other girls just think about how I a cute. That all. said Trunks as he looked Serena then smile"  
  
(Well if he only knew)  
  
"Well I have to go Serena but I `ll catch you sometime later OK".  
  
"OK. Well.................." As Trunks went off Serena almost wanted to fated. as School in a slow way Serena walked home but seen the street get blurry. She wasn't sleepy is just the street was blurry. The next you know this Android comes form the ground.  
  
"Who AAA! What is this" said Serena as she turn around  
  
"Give me your energy" out of no where  
  
"What! "   
  
"NOW!" as he hit the ground and Serena went flying back and hit the ground.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"GIVE ME THE CRYSTAL!" the Android had grab Serena and stared to take her energy.  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"  
  
"Thanks Amy! but when did get you get here your late!"   
  
"We followed the energy"  
  
"Hurry up Serena this thing is coming back with more" said Mars.  
  
"Got ya"! MOON PRIMSE POWER" MOON ANNIHILATION" what no effect it didn't even touch them! ( Sailor Moon crystal started to glow)  
  
"Um guys a little help here!"  
  
"Hold on Sailor Moon we are doing our best! said Sailor Venus!" VENUS LOVE CHAIN IN CIRCLES!  
  
"Mercury what is this. It's absorbing all of our attacks" said Mars.  
  
MARS FIRE ____ BALLS BLAST!  
  
"I don't know he not form here! He must be from another galaxy or something" said Mercury.  
  
"It would be nice I you can speed up things said Jupiter. THUNDER STORM!"  
  
"Help me please!" said Sailor Moon as her voice was getting weaker and weaker with the Android absorbing all of her energy and the crystal.  
  
Then a unknown blast came. As Sailor Moon fell and went unconscious from the Android.  
  
"Leave them alone. Besides you were looking for me!"   
  
"Well the Sayain has the guts to take me out. Come on show me what you learn today! Your now ready young Sayain. Or may I say Prince."  
  
"What! said the scouts. Who is he!"  
  
"Get over with the no sense and let's just fight." said the Super Sayian Trunks ( that they didn't notice)  
  
"That's if you can win!" said the android as it was preparing for a blast.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Trunks had did he attack on the Android and told the scouts to move but Sailor moon could move due she was unconscious. But some one had gotten her before the Prince Sayain could do his attack.  
  
"Move now!" yelled Super Sayain Trunks.   
  
As Sailor Moon started to wake up she had seen the Android coming after her then Tuxedo Mask came then Uranus had did her attack in which made the Android turn his head in Super Sayian Trunks had did his attack which made a big scene. As the Android was destroy Trunks flew down and gotten the chip from the dead android and went up to the scouts.  
  
"You should leave. you are no used here. Especially you (he pointed to Sailor moon) All they do is absorb you energy."  
  
"What are they."  
  
"No one business. All you new to know you need to stay away form them. You power is not useful here." As Trunks flew up in the sky and flew off leaving every one in a mystery.  
  
"Great I didn't even use my power" said Rini as she didn't even changed in to a scouts.  
  
Sailor Moon!  
  
"....................................." 


	2. Tutor lesson

Chapter2  
  
Tutor lesson!  
  
"Serena .......... Serena wake up.....Serena................Serena" said Darien as s he was trying to wake up her up as she was still in wonder land dreaming about the mystery stranger.  
  
"Ugh". As Serena woke up she had seen every one around. "What happen." She asked as couldn't remember what was the last thing that could happen.  
  
"Let's just think god your here and a wake". said Raye as she was relived.  
  
"What."  
  
"Don't worry about it as long as you and the crystal are OK? said Amy"  
  
"Let's just hope that last said Lita"  
  
"Well Serena can you do it. said Rini"  
  
"Who is this person , the crystal glow when you seen him said Mina'"  
  
"I don't know but he felt really weird, like I seen him or felt him before said Serena"   
  
"......................................."  
  
Well, for I know I'm sleepy and I need get my rest. Well it was nice to see you Serena try and get some rest OK said Lita , Mina, Raye, Amy as they left.  
  
As Serena felt better as the day when on her and Darien took a walk in the playground. As she sat in the rocker and didn't say nothing for a while. Then a word came.  
  
"I can't believe this is really happen" said Serena.  
  
"....."  
  
"All of this really true. How can one person do this all of this. The Android could be any body and ........... I just can do this all alone"  
  
As she was talking with her head her down Darien walked near her a lifted her head he kissed her on the lips. "Ill be with you all of they way no matter way"  
  
As the next day came around Trunks didn't go to school.( torment)and Molly went to his house to drop off his homework.  
  
"Go Serena!"  
  
"OK." As she open the door Vegta was already there.  
  
"What do you want. I told your friends before that I didn't want no cookies."  
  
"No sir we are not girl scouts cookies were ( gulped) Were trunks friends. He didn't .........come to ......school..............so we brought him his .... work" said Serena as she was about to pee in her pants.  
  
"Vegat are you scaring those people again. Sorry about that Vegat get a little craggy. My name is Buma and I'm Trunks mother and you are..........."  
  
"Serena a friend at school and Molly my friend."  
  
"Well you want to come if you want. Trunks will be here in a sec. I hope. He had to be in a torment for today , sorry about him to going to school."  
  
As Serena walked in she notice that Trunks family was wired. Vegta sacred the hell out of Serena and Buma is perky. When Trunks came flying in he notice that Serena was in his room (molly had left). He hurry and left as a super Sayain. So as he walked in his room he looked surprised.  
  
"Serena what are you doing here!"  
  
"Well I wanted to give your home work. The class was worried about you. ( blush)"  
  
"Well Um thanks."  
  
"Well I better go now. It looks like you have a lot to do. And I have to go to home before my mom lay me out."  
  
"Serena"  
  
"Heah."  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"Yeah, if that OK with you."  
  
As Trunks and Serena walked to her house and they talked.  
  
"Well I guess you can call it cold night. It already snowing."   
  
"Yeah I guess you can say that."  
  
"Well do you want my jacket. I'll be it kinda OK."  
  
"Um. Well thanks........... Trunks....... Well I should be going now."  
  
"bye."  
  
As the next day came school was over and it was time for Serena tutor lesson.  
  
"Well Serena I feel sorry for you. Hey is that Trunks jacket you are wearing. What did he kissed you yet!? said Molly."  
  
"No. It was just cold last night and he offered his jacket. That all Molly"  
  
"Yeah a tutor won't' t be so bad. After a while when they give you an exam to see how are been, then you won't need a tutor a anymore" said Melvin.  
  
"Yeah I might not need it."  
  
"It not so bad Serena, besides it might be a cute boy and you two can get along and tutor can be your best subject."  
  
"Yeah what ever"  
  
As Serena went home her mother and the tutor was waiting for her arrive.  
  
"Well Serena I hope you learn next time to study, when you are sopossed to. Now I meet his mother in a store. You will be tutor 3 times a week. His name is Trunks."  
  
"WHAT!" ( Great now my life is evil and my crush is here to tutor me , I hope nothing happens)  
  
"Trunks you can come in now. The lesson has began!"  
  
"Hey Serene I should have told your earlier but I thought it would be a surprise. Beside I didn't find out unlit today."  
  
(Well at least it him and not no body else)  
  
After a few hours pass Trunks and Serena stared to hit things off Serena didn't understand any of it but she act like she did. As the lesson was over Trunks and Serena went out for ice cream.  
  
"Well the first day it did kinda good" said Trunks as he was slurping on his ice cream.  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"Well I better go. We have a test tomorrow. I you might want to get as much rest a possible. No comics Serena promise."  
  
"None I promise."  
  
"Well see ya." as Trunks left trouble started he heard Serena scream and as he went back it was android. As he hurry and turn into a Super Sayain and went after the Android .  
  
"Not again you just love picking on young women. Greo must knew what he was doing."  
  
" Well the Greo doctor knew every thing that he was doing so he created us. Prince Sayain. I give you a deal. It you can catch me then you can get the girl."  
  
  
  
"Try me and you will die." (Trunks had pulled out his sword) " Let her go."  
  
"Well I would if you give me crystal. Then we can have a deal. Where is it ."  
  
"I would if I only knew where it was." Trunks had went to the Android and cut off his hands then he had let go of Serena and Trunks grab for her and the Android repaired his hands.  
  
"Well ........... it seems as if you now my attacks. But you don't know this one". The Android had blast Trunks and Serena into a pile of rocks  
  
Trunks had hurry on to the ground and hiding from the Android at the same time holding Serena.  
  
"Are you OK Serena?"  
  
"Ugh. Yeah I guess so."  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah......... I guess so" (wait how do he know my name.)  
  
"We have to wait here for a while. At least until things com down." Trunks had gotten hurt form the Android energy blast as Serena saw it............????  
  
"Wait your hurt."  
  
"No, I `m OK." ( Trunks went in to his pocket and he had no more sense sue beans.) "Great."  
  
"Wait". Serena had rip her shirt on her neck to give to Trunks. "There that will make it all better"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
`Your welcome Trunks."  
  
"What"  
  
"It was knida odious. I did saw you changed back into your self at your house plus your clothes gave it most away. Capsules Crop"  
  
"Oh. Well it I guess the secret it's out." said Trunks as he looked down and blush"  
  
"Let's just say it's our secret. So your the Sayain prince."  
  
( Trunks smile) " Yeah you can say that but it not so hard once you get used to it. ( Trunks laughed) You know Serena you not just a bad friend at all. Ouch."  
  
( blush) "Here. You have to take things easy. Just rest for a while then you can get up. other wise you will be in a lot of pain."  
  
" I'm a Sayian that means I can handle this kind of pain. OUCH!"  
  
" Sayain or no Sayain your into much pain too be moving."  
  
After about 15mins things started to com down. Trunks and Serena had drifted off to sleep. Then they woke up.  
  
"Well I guess he gone now "said Trunks as he peek outside.  
  
"Come on I can help you out side" said Serena as she help him get up and made Trunks lean on her.  
  
"Thanks! he said as he smile at her but then still in pain"  
  
As Serena and Trunks went outside the Android had them in trap. As they turn around he threw a energy ball at Trunks. He knock Trunks back to stage one as he was unconscious under the rubble.  
  
"Well it just you an me sweet pie, no one else to save you now!!!!! DIE!!!!!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
As the ash from the Android blast clear up he thought he had Serena until............   
  
"MARS FIRE ____ BALLS BLAST!"   
  
"What. I thought I had gotten rid of you. Oh Well guess I have to add you to my list of who to kill."  
  
  
  
"Oh no you won't VENUS LOVE CHAIN IN CIRCLES!"  
  
Mean while Serena open her eyes she found her self flying in the sky as she looked down she stared to scream but then she looked up and it was Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask. How did you get here?" as she was happy to see him(?) and thank god she wasn't dead.  
  
"Serena you have hurry and turn into Sailor Moon". As Serena looked down she still saw Trunks lying there and she knew what she had to do.   
  
Meanwhile while the scouts were getting there tails kick Sailor Moon came in time or did she??  
  
Well I guess I can have piece of all you. Hmm, now how should have now should much young blood around.   
  
"I'm am Sailor Moon , protector of love and justice"  
  
"Please I heard this already" said the Android as he just gotten finished beating up Jupiter."  
  
"But you haven't herd of Mini Moon have you. said Mini Moon"  
  
"Great you guys don't never give people a chance to say there line do you. Besides what are you doing you here. How did you get here?"   
  
"Shut Up already and give me that crystal"  
  
"MOON PRIMSE POWER MOON ANNIHILATION" ( the Android had no effect on him then an unbowed blast came from on where or did it)  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"Leave her alone besides your business is with me! Leave me Sailor Moon said Trunks as he was badly wounded"  
  
"No. I have to make sure that you are OK. I can help out"  
  
"Leave. You have the crystal, if they get a hold of it then the world you know as it is go. LEAVE NOW! I can take care of this just do me this one favor and leave. Please Serena!   
  
"OK." As Sailor Moon left it was just Trunks and the Android. Then Trunks turn into level two ( with his hair spiky when his Cell he will do this again just later on).  
  
"Sailor Moon are you OK". asked Mercy  
  
"Is he on our side or on the side of evil" asked Venus   
  
"His on our side protecting the crystal. His a prince of Sayain ahhh"  
  
( Sailor moon faith)  
  
"SAILOR MOON" yelled Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Well just father pity and weak."  
  
"Well I guess we can see about that pity and weak."  
  
"Where you friend Goku. We have been keeping a tab on him."  
  
"Well I guess if you been keeping tabs on him then you should know where he is."  
  
AN: Well things is sure heating up around here. Well let's see, Serena and Trunks know about each other secret but does that changed anything. Did Tuxedo Mask see what Trunks and Serena had going on. Or did the scouts see. Serena getting a little to hot for Trunks especially when she kiss him?! Opppsssssss! 


	3. The kiss

Chapter Three  
  
The kiss  
  
As the last two weeks pass has been real hard. Trunks went off to fight the Android in another galaxy or something and Serena has been of and on passing out because the crystal retarded and is taking Serene energy and so now we are at the part where Trunks is still fighting.  
  
Well I thought by now you would have given up but you still fight with pride. I guess that what most Sayain do. Come on Trunks I know you can do better than that.  
  
well, I guess you were right about me killing you , I can only destroy you.  
  
NO! said Serene as she woke up in her bed room. Could this had been a dream was Trunks really a Sayian as he said he was.   
  
to be cont. 


End file.
